


Hugs

by ReasonsLost



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonsLost/pseuds/ReasonsLost
Summary: An extremely short piece written as a pick me up for a friend.





	

Sam loved hugs. Loved them. Lara often joked that she was an addict; not for hugs specifically, but for affection in general. Hugs, cuddling, small kisses, gentle touches. For Sam they were candy to be devoured, and hugs were special. Any excuse she could find she would use.

Excited? Hug. Sad? Hug. Good news? Hug. Bad news? Hug. Tired? Hug. Hyped up? Bouncing hugs. Scraped knee? Hug. Special occasion? Hug. Good morning or goodnight? Hugs with a side of boob pillows.

Hugs were her refuge from herself. They took her from behind the lense of her camera, closed her eyes that worked tirelessly to beautify all before her, and calmed the ecstatic breath and quick heart that put so much energy into everything she did.

Hugs were reciprocal, hugs brought her closer to Lara, and she was never more at peace than while listening to Lara breathe, or to her heartbeat. She loved listening to Lara live. She loved being able to be so close to someone so private and independent. Hugs were special, and Sam loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Your hug voucher has now been redeemed.


End file.
